Une nuit presque prévue
by CookiesHime
Summary: Une froide nuit d'hiver à ikkebokuro, un homme brun contemple son royaume. Un homme blond surpris par une pluie glacée se protège sous le porche d'un immeuble et y rencontre l'homme qu'il déteste le plus au monde, une course poursuite s'ensuit jusqu'à une chambre. Mais peut être que l'homme brun avait tout prévu.


Je poste une fiction Shizuo X Izaya, c'est mon premier lemon que j'avais postée sur un skyblog (au début je voulais mettre mes fictions là-dessus) donc je le poste ici voilà ! Bonne lecture !

Une ficeuse, adorablement gentille à eue la bonté et le courage (il en fallait) de corriger TOUTES les fautes que j'avais fais, La gentille ukihime !

* * *

C'était une froide nuit d'hiver à Ikebukuro. Izaya contemplait du haut de sa tour la ville, maintenant pleine d'adolescents ridiculement violents.  
Shizuo lui, de son coté, fumait une cigarette avec un air agacé. Il venait encore de perdre un travail... Cette fois ci c'était de la faute d'Izaya. Il était venu le narguer jusqu'à son lieu de travail ! Il l'aurait un jour... Il se le promettait chaque jour qui passait, chaque heure et seconde qui s'écoulaient. Il l'aurait. Alors qu'il imaginait comment faire couler le sang de son ennemi, la pluie commença à tomber.  
-'Tain !  
Shizuo se leva et parti en quête d'un abri. Il trouva un grand immeuble et s'abrita sous le porche de celui-ci.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Izaya, notre protagoniste brun, décida de profiter de la pluie pour se promener (qu'elle idée étrange ! Mais c'est Izaya c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime !). Il croisa sous le porche son fidèle "ami" Shizuo.  
-Izaya... Grogna Shizuo en arrachant les boites aux lettres du mur pour les lancer sur Izaya qui les évita toutes, dont une dernière de justesse. Izaya monta les escaliers poursuivit de près par Shizuo. Il arriva jusqu'à chez lui où il pensait avoir semé Shizuo, qui entra au moment ou celui-ci se précipitait sur la porte pour la refermer.  
-Izaya !  
Shizuo lança une chaise, puis la table, puis le réfrigérateur et Izaya esquiva le tout en rigolant, ce qui énerva Shizuo de plus belle. Izaya s'enfuit dans sa chambre suivi de Shizuo.  
-Shizuo... Pas le lit !  
-Hé !  
-Je vais en avoir besoin !  
Shizuo le regarda quelques secondes avant d'oublier cette idée et de s'approcher sauvagement d'Izaya.  
-Je vais t'étrangler de mes mains !  
Shizuo plaqua Izaya contre le mur. Il trouvait étrange qu'il se laisse autant faire. Quand Shizuo fut assez près d'Izaya, Izaya porta ses lèvres jusqu'aux siennes.  
-Salopard, Connard !...  
Izaya recommença  
-Crétin, imbécile !  
-Izaya redéposa encore une fois ses lèvres sur celles de Shizuo.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que...  
Izaya profita de la manière dont la bouche de Shizuo était ouverte pour l'embrasser plus passionnément. Il passa sa main sous la chemise de Shizuo et caressa son torse si musclé.  
Shizuo recula vivement, se qui mit fin au baiser et à l'activité d'Izaya.  
-MAIS T'ES CINGLÉ !  
-Non, j'en avais envie alors je l'ai fait... Et j'ai envie de plus.  
Shizuo recula. Son envie de tuer Izaya avait disparu et laissée place à l'envie de lui échapper. Il recula mais tomba sur le lit.  
-Connard ! T'avais tout préparé !  
-J'ai toujours un coup d'avance sur toi... Shizu-chan ! Izaya monta sur le lit, il était à présent à califourchon au dessus de Shizuo.  
-Dégage ! T'approche...  
Izaya embrassa Shizuo.  
-Let's start the party  
Dit Izaya avec un sourire en coin, s'abaissant sur Shizuo pour l'embrasser alors qu'il se débattait.  
-Si tu te débats je vais devoir t'attacher…  
-Connard j'aimerais bien voir ça !  
-Tu es sûr ? Tu sais, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut sur moi !  
-Connard !  
-Laisse-toi faire... Ca ira plus vite. Izaya embrassa Shizuo dans le cou tout en caressant son corps sous sa chemise.  
-A... Arrête !  
Shizuo soupirait de plaisir. Il avait beau se battre contre ses émotions, elles étaient plus fortes. Même si il voulait que son ravisseur s'arrête, secrètement, il en voulait plus... C'est sûrement pour cela qu'il n'envoya pas Izaya "valser" dans la chambre.  
-Mignon petit chaton.  
Fit Izaya avec un sourire sadique. Il se lécha le pouce et s'attaqua aux lèvres du blond à présent soumis, ces lèvres à la nicotine mentholée qu'il désirait depuis qu'il les avait fait saigner i semaines de cela. Shizuo entrouvrit ses lèvres, au plus grand bonheur d'Izaya qui repassa ses mains sous sa chemise, pour la lui retirer cette fois-ci.  
-Ne vas pas plus loin !  
-Mais c'est justement plus loin que j'ai envie d'aller, qu'est-ce que tu crois que ...  
Shizuo poussa Izaya sur le coté.  
-Shizu-chan ! Ne me dit pas que tu t'en vas ?!  
-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !  
-J'en ai envie.  
- Trouve-moi un autre surnom...  
Répondit Shizuo en reboutonnant sa chemise.  
-Je ne parlais pas de t'appeler Shizu-chan! Ca ce n'est qu'un amuse bouche ! Ou le plat de résistance ! ... Le dessert c'est de t'avoir!  
Izaya avait lui-même du mal à croire qu'il donnait autant d'importance à un simple humain au cerveau sous développé.  
-Qu'est-ce qui...  
-T'aimes ça Shizu-chan...  
Ce n'était pas la phrase qui avait touchée Shizuo, mais le ton de la phrase. Le ton sensuel avec lequel Izaya avait prononcé CES mots le touchait. Izaya avait raison, il avait aimé, mais il n'allait pas l'avouer à son pire ennemi. Ennemi qu'il s'était juré de massacrer à peine 5 minutes avant !  
-J'aimerais que tu me laisse te tuer ...  
-On va faire un marché. Si tu me laisse faire de toi mon jouet, ma marionnette pendant une nuit, cette nuit, je t'offrirais le droit de faire de moi ce que tu veux dès ton réveil demain.  
-C'est tentant... Non !  
-Shizu-chan ! Shizu-chan ?  
-NE M'APPELLE PAS SHIZU-CHAN !  
Shizuo s'approcha d'Izaya pour le frapper mais Izaya esquiva son coup de justesse.  
-I-Z-A-Y-A !  
-Je vois, je veux, je prends.  
-Tu ne prendras rien du tout!  
Izaya fit un pas vers Shizuo qui recula d'un pas. Izaya voyait qu'il l'inquiétait, il était en position de force !  
-Connard ! Tu t'approches et j'te balance ton lit !  
Izaya avança, Shizuo renversa le lit.  
-Tu ne peux pas faire plus ?  
-Connard ! Qu'est-ce que...  
T-t-t… C'est un secret !  
-Tu n'es pas consentant ?!  
-Je vais te ...  
-Tu vas juste être affaibli... j'aurais préféré te saouler, t'es plus mignon saoul.  
-Salop !  
-Je peux t'attacher aussi !  
-Tu fais ça et je te tue !  
Izaya sorti une paire de menottes de sa poche.  
-O… Où t'as eu ça ?!  
Je suis informateur. On m'offre des cadeaux des fois... en plus du fric.  
-Range ça !  
-Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de ta part... Shizu-Chan.  
Izaya lui attacha les deux mains.  
Je peux quand...  
Sans attendre une seconde de plus Izaya embrassa Shizuo passionnément, descendit vers son cou, puis son torse et s'attarda sur ses tétons. Shizuo essayait de contenir ses gémissements, mais il laissa s'échapper un soupir de plaisir au moment ou Izaya mordilla l'un de ses tétons.  
-Ah !... Arrête !  
-Hum… Adorable Shizuo.  
Shizuo ne supportait plus la voix d'Izaya. A chaque fois qu'Izaya disait un mot, lâchait un soupir, son niveau d'excitation augmentait. "Depuis quand la voix d'Izaya me fait cet effet-là !" s'énerva Shizuo contre lui-même. Izaya dévorait, se délectait de chaque millimètre de la peau de sa victime qui n'en pouvait plus et cachait avec difficulté ses gémissements, tandis qu'Izaya descendait ses caresses vers son bas-ventre.  
-Où... Où tu vas comme ça !?  
-Tu n'es pas assez intelligent pour le deviner ?  
-Tss…! Conna…Ah… !  
Izaya venait d'effleurer la preuve de l'excitation de Shizuo.  
-Ne me t...  
Izaya défit prudemment la ceinture du blond qui, de son coté, luttait avec toute sa volonté pour briser les chaines qui l'empêchaient de séparer à une distance de plus d'un mètre le corps de la tête d'Izaya. Notre cher informateur maniaco-manipulateur avait écarté le premier mur qui l'empêchait d'accéder à l'objet de sa convoitise. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire glisser la seule entrave qui le séparait de son objectif, Shizuo réussit à briser ses chaines.  
-Shizu-chan !  
Notre informateur aux yeux rouges paru étonné un quart de secondes et, le reste de cette courte durée, il chercha un moyen de s'en sortir.  
-Izaya-kun...  
Grognait Shizuo vraiment en colère.  
-Ne me dit pas que tu m'en veux ?!  
-Bien sûr que si ! Tu as essayé de me v...  
-Ne me dit pas que tu as détesté !  
-Si !  
-T-t-t-t… On ne ment pas à un observateur !  
-Je ne mens pas !

Izaya, qui avait reculé à une certaine distance de sécurité, avança lentement d'un pas provocant, réduisant l'espace qui le séparait de cette arme de destruction massive. Izaya avait raison. Shizuo avait aimé le goût sucré de ses douces lèvres, lèvres qui étaient d'ailleurs si proches à présent. Il ne devait pas céder à l'appel de ces friandises.  
Tu as aimé Shizu-chan ?  
Profitant de l'absence de notre grand et puissant blond due au conflit intérieur qui régnait dans sa tête, Izaya s'approcha furtivement de lui et le plaqua au mur pour l'embrasser violemment. Il fit descendre sa main jusqu'à l'entre-jambe de son ennemi qui poussa un cri aigu de plaisir. Il avait le contrôle. Izaya prit en main le membre chaud et gonflé d'excitation de Shizuo.  
-A… Arrête !  
Shizuo avait l'air si faible. Izaya lécha le membre de Shizuo de tout son long.  
-Ahhhhh… !  
Il en lécha la base avant de le prendre complètement en bouche. Shizuo se cambra, notre informateur aux yeux rouges commença des vas-et-viens. "C'est un mec ! Je peux pas ... il peut pas… " Shizuo n'arrivait plus à penser, son esprit étant brouillé par l'excitation et la jouissance qui était proche.  
-I... Izaya... encore…  
Shizuo attrapa les cheveux d'Izaya et accompagna le mouvement.  
Izaya avait gagné.  
Leurs respirations étaient saccadées. Izaya arrivant de moins en moins à faire des mouvements ordonnés, il releva la tête juste à temps et Shizuo se libéra sur son t-shirt noir.  
-C...Connard ...  
-Je suis tout sale maintenant !  
Dit Izaya sur un ton faussement agacé en essuyant la tache avec son pouce avant de le lécher.  
-...Tu veux savoir ce que c'est d'être sale !  
-Allons Shizu-chan ! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était une agression. C'est toi me l'a dit pour tant "Izaya… encore..." !  
Shizuo enrageait, il avait besoin de le frapper et vite !  
-Toi je vais te ...  
Il attrapa Izaya par le col ... Izaya se mit à rire.  
-Quoi?!  
-Ahaha ! Tu es si primaire ! Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de résoudre tes problèmes par la violence ! C'est pitoyable !

Shizuo lança Izaya dans un coin.  
-Aïe... Quelle violence ! Je suis presque choqué !  
-Presque ?... Et moi je me suis fait presque violer !  
-Ah ! Tu as dit presque !  
Shizuo avait envie de faire ressentir à Izaya la même douleur que lui...  
Il avança d'un pas sauvage vers Izaya.  
-Shizu-Chan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fa...  
Il attrapa Izaya par le col  
-Violence toujours viol...  
Il le projeta vers l'autre coin de la pièce.  
Izaya était assit par terre. Shizuo l'obligea à se relever, prit ses deux poignets dans sa main gauche et, de sa main droite, il défit la ceinture d'Izaya.  
-Mais ... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!  
-Tu connais le proverbe Œil pour œil dents pour dents ? Je t'abattrai avec la même arme que celle avec laquelle tu m'as abattu !  
-Hein ?!  
"Si je me débats il aura gagné ! " Se persuada Izaya en essayant d'élaborer une stratégie pour s'en sortir.  
Shizuo baissa d'un coup le pantalon et le sous vêtement d'Izaya et lui déchira son T-shirt. Izaya était à présent complètement nu sous ses yeux et cette vision ... l'excitait.  
-Et maintenant ?  
"Il garde encore cet air supérieur ! " S'énerva Shizuo.  
-Maintenant…!  
S'exclama Shizuo d'une voix mi-sensuelle mi-sauvage.  
Il lui lécha le cou, tout en commençant à jouer avec l'un de ses tétons.  
"Je ne crierais pas ! Je ne crierais pas ! Je ne crierais pas ! Je ne crierais pas... !" Izaya mettait toute sa volonté dans ces pensées et ça marchait assez bien. Shizuo commença à embrasser sa peau, ses épaule, le creux de son cou, il mordilla son lobe d'oreille, commença à faire souffrir l'autre bout de chair rose d'Izaya avec plus de douceur que le premier.  
-Alors Izaya-kun ?  
Izaya ne répondit pas, si il ouvrait la bouche un gémissement s'en échapperait.  
-I-Z-A-Y-A - K-U-N ? Qu'est-ce que sa fait d'être violé ?... Hum... Je ne suis peut-être pas assez entreprenant… et par entreprenant je veux dire...  
Il fit glisser sa main droite sur le torse d'Izaya, lentement, avant de toucher l'intérieur de sa cuisse qu'il se mit à caresser, sans arrêter de jouer avec le petit bout de chair rose d'Izaya à qui il fallut plus de volonté pour ne pas gémir. Shizuo caressa le membre d'Izaya…  
-Aaaaaah… !  
-Aaah ben voilà ! Je te croyais muet !  
Il remonta sa main droite vers le visage d'Izaya et descendit sa main gauche vers le bas du dos de sa victime.  
-Qu'est-ce... t... Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?!  
Shizuo rentra un doigt dans l'intimité d'Izaya, le faisant hurler de plaisir. Une fois qu'il sentit Izaya plus détendu, il en fit rentrer un deuxième.  
-N... Noooooon… Arrête !  
Il les fit tournoyer, faire des mouvements de ciseaux, puis il les retira. Izaya se doutait de la suite et la redoutait. Shizuo embrassa Izaya qui, avec étonnement et soumission, entrouvrit ses lèvres. Ils se livrèrent à une douce mais violente valse, à laquelle Shizuo mit rapidement fin et entra quasi-simultanément en Izaya qui hurla de douleur, projetant sa tête en arrière, un filet de salive coulant le long de son menton. Shizuo resta un moment sans bouger, laissant Izaya s'habituer à sa présence avant de commencer de violents et puissants vas-et-viens.  
-A… Arrête… !  
Shizuo n'y prêta pas attention et continua, avant de se libérer en Izaya. Il se retira et Izaya tomba au sol. Il avait les larmes aux yeux à cause de la douleur (pas qu'il ait des sentiments), souillé, nu et surtout furieux.  
-Tu n'as eu que ce que tu...  
-La ferme !  
-I...  
-Dégage ! Maintenant...  
Shizuo était choqué... Ca l'avait vraiment affecté ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fou en...  
Shizuo s'accroupis à coté d'Izaya  
-Quoi ?  
Il lui caressa tendrement la joue  
-Mais qu'est-ce que…! Arrête !  
-Non mais t'as un sérieux problème !  
-Moi ?! j'te signale que par ta faute, je ne pourrais plus jamais m'asseoir !  
-"Plus jamais" t'exagères un peu ! Et j'ai perdu ma dignité moi aussi !  
-Oh ! Excuse-moi !  
Répondit Izaya d'un ton ironique  
-Merci !  
-Et toi alors ?  
-C'était une vengeance j'ai pas à m'excuser.  
-Tu t'es vengé ?! Je pense que ta vengeance était disproportionnellement énorme par rapport à ce que je t'ai fais !  
-QUOI ?!  
-Je t'ai fais du bien moi ! Toi tu m'as chargé dessus comme une brute !  
-Attend tu ve...  
-Sale brute  
"C'est quoi ce... je me sens coupable ?!" Shizuo ne pouvait pas partir avec ce sentiment nouveau de culpabilité. Il ramena le visage d'Izaya vers le sien.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu...  
Il plongea son regard d'or dans celui couleur sang d'Izaya, si intensément, qu'Izaya fut dans une sorte d'hypnose.  
Shizuo embrassa Izaya qui le laissa entrer et, leurs langues ce livrèrent à une danse douce et passionnée. Shizuo fit glisser sa main sur l'entre-jambe d'Izaya qui mit fin au baiser.  
-Ne me touche pas...  
Il caressa l'intérieur de la cuisse d'Izaya, prenant soin de frôler quelques fois un de ses testicules. Shizuo rajouta sa langue à ces douces caresses et Izaya se mit à gémir, son érection se faisant de plus en plus prononcée. Ses caresses étaient douces et agréables mais Izaya en voulais plus, ce que remarqua Shizuo qui lui lança un sourire de provocation, avant de prendre son sexe en main et d'entamer des vas-et-viens. Izaya gémissait, il se cambrait sous les caresses de son partenaire et il voulait sentir son membre dans la bouche de l'autre.  
-Shizu-chan ... p… p… Plus!  
Shizuo accéléra le mouvement et, finalement, exhaussa le souhait d'Izaya. Il enveloppa de ses lèvres son membre et continua ses vas-et-viens.  
-Hum... Sh... Shizu... aaaah !  
Izaya était dans un état second, même si être le uke* le dégoutais.  
-JE… !

l jouit dans la bouche de Shizuo qui décida de partager ce liquide avec lui en l'embrassant passionnément.  
-Je ne te tuerais pas aujourd'hui.  
Dit Shizuo en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres fines et sucrées d'Izaya.  
-Le sol est finalement plus confortable que ce que je pensais.  
Le fait d'avoir été L'uke durant cette soirée le dérangeait... Il repensait à se qui venait de se passer..."Finalement ce n'était pas si mal que ça d'être l'uke " se dit-il en s'endormant sur le torse chaud de Shizuo.

*L'uke est le dominé.

* * *

Donc voilà c'était mon premier lemon j'espère que vous avez aimés et n'oubliez pas les Reviews hein ! Ca fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
